Timeline
In this page you'll find all the Superhero Nation's Universe Events. Timeline Templates: ' Long ago... *'25600 years ago-''' Ria Saltwitter is taken to the past and Lorimae Saltwitter is born and is forced to stay there until she catches up to the present. 1700s 1761-1770 1765 *'October 31st-' Vera Harding is given her curse to last over a century. 1800s 1873 *'November 18th-' [[Diam|Kevin Bishop (Diam)]] is born. 1900s 1900-1910 1900 1901 1902 1903 1904 1905 1906 1907 1908 1909 1910 1911-1920 1911 1912 1913 1914 1915 1916 1917 1918 *'June 14th-' [[Spirit|Elizabeth Black (Spirit)]] is born. 1919 1920 1921-1930 1921 1922 1923 1924 1925 1926 1927 1928 1929 1930 1931-1940 1931 1932 *[[Spirit|Elizabeth Black (Spirit)]] is killed and becomes a ghost. 1933 1934 1935 1936 1937 1938 1939 *'March 18th-' The World Peace Society organization is created. 1940 1941-1950 1941 1942 1943 1944 1945 1946 *'April 20th-' [[Phantom|Reil Lockstead (Phantom)]] dies and becomes a ghost. 1947 1948 1949 1950 1951-1960 1951 1952 1953 1954 1955 1956 1957 *'March 19th-' Walter Hollows is born. 1958 1959 1960 1961-1970 1961 *'June 9th-' [[Black Flame|Aiden Vandalia (Black Flame)]] is born. 1962 1963 1964 1965 1966 1967 1968 1969 1970 1971-1980 1971 1972 1973 1974 1975 1976 1977 *'April 4th-' Brunnhilde "Tot Koloss" Walzburg is born in Bonn, Germany. 1978 1979 1980 1981-1990 1981 1982 *'May 14th-' [[Captain Force|Mark Steall (Captain Force)]] is born. *'March 17th- 'Anywho is born. 1983 *'December 21st-' The Bank Heist of 1983 takes place on this day at the USA National Treasury. 1984 *'March 19th-' [[Adelina|Adeline Lauri (Adelina)]] is born. *'September 16th-' [[Burning Flame|Drake Star (Burning Flame)]] is born. 1985 *June 9th Lady Archeress is born 1986 1987 *'July 15th-' [[Wolfman|Allen Rider (Wolfman)]] is born. 1988 *'July 5th-' [[Ember|Rebecca Vandalia (Ember)]] is born. *'October 5th-' [[Borderline|Lance McFarlane (Borderline)]] is born. 1989 1990 1991-1999 1991 *'April 30th-' [[Silent Kill|Ben Michaelson (Silent Kill)]] is born. 1992 *'February 15th-' [[Razorleaf|Wendy Hendricks (Razorleaf)]] is born. *'October 31st-' Hunter Thorne was born. *'April 1st-' Karina Morrison (Talecta) and her twin brother Jace Morrison (Tic Tac) were born. 1993 *'October 31st-' [[Immortal Time|Jacob Madison (Immortal Time)]] is born. *'December 6th-' [[Gravita|Kara Smith (Gravita)]] is born. *'February 14th-' [[Claire|Clarissa delos Santos (Claire)]] is created. 1994 *'April 1st-' [[Arctica|Jayla Carr (Arctica)]] is born. *'May 8th-' [[Tegami|Karen Louire (Tegami)]] is born. *'November 20th-' Matt and Cal are born. 1995 *'April 8th-' [[Ditto|Nathan Andrews (Ditto)]] is born. *'April 15th-' [[Celestia|Julie Day (Celestia)]] is created/born. *'July 16th-' [[Black Hawk|Ryan Jace-Padilla (Black Hawk)]] is born. *'December 3rd-' [[Flame|Nathan Kath (Flame)]] is born. *'March 7th- ' [[Aqua|Jason Kite (Aqua)]] is born. *'August 16th-' Aliza Versetti is born. 1996 *'March 24th-' [[Nitrous|AJ Brooks (Nitrous)]] is born. *'June 12th-' [[Determinator|Will Power (Determinator)]] and [[Ultimate Evil With a Moustache|Austin Power (Ultimate Evil With a Moustache)]] are born. *'October 18th-' [[Waterfall|Leila Evers (Waterfall)]] is born. *'October 22nd-' [[Blade|Josephine Grant (Blade)]] is born. *'July 31st-' [[JoAnne|Johanna Anne Via (JoAnne)]] is born. 1997 *'January 26th-' [[Blue Burst|Sarah Shockz (Blue Burst)]] is born. 1998 *'May 14th-' [[Ozone|Zachery D'Agostino (Ozone)]] is born. *'April 30th-' Rufus and Carla Jace are killed in a car crash. *'March 6th-' [[Katrine|Katherine Hill (Katrine)]] is born. *'August 31st-' [[Meg|Jane Andrews (Meg)]] is born. 1999 2000s 2000-2010 2000 *'July 4th-' [[Flare|Bradley Smokey (Flare)]] is born. *november 10'''th-oliver roe(Ozymandias) is born 2001 *'January 8th-' Tyler Gray dies. *'Jully 9th-' [[Sparky|Jason Spark (Sparky)]] is born. 2002 *'March 5th-' **Mark Steall's DNA is altered giving him incredible powers. **Endor lands on Earth. *'June 29th-' [[Little Ivy|Rachel Celeria (Little Ivy)]] is born. 2003 2004 2005 *'May 21st-' Hunter Thorne becomes leader of the Silver Thornes. *'December 17th-' Aria's parent's die. *'April 6th-' Katrine learns of her abilities. 2006 *'January 18th-' Kiseki begins to train Aria. 2007 2008 2009 2010 2011-Present 2011 *'May 15th-' Black Truth goes to outer space and Adelina gains her super powers. *'April 1st-' Adelina meets Tegami, marking the start of their partnership. *'September 27th-' Ozone displays his abilities for the first time. *'December 16th-' Ozone is discovered by Nitrous and accepted into the Proto-Elementalists. *'April 7th-' Adeline sees Lucian's future, allowing her stop Lucian's death 2012 (Present) *'January 1st-' Ryan Padilla becomes Black Hawk. *'Febuary 10th-' Akuma starts working for the Syndicate that kidnapped her, marking the start of A Point of No Return. *'June 19th-' [[The Princess of Darkness|Lorimae Saltwitter (The Princess of Darkness)]] returns to her mother, only to find that her mother does not love her and believes she caused her half of her body to become the body of a female demon. Lorimae then runs away and has her first battle with her brother. *'April-' The city of Valiant is constructed. *'March-' Claire goes missing as well as their leader. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:ExtremeSSJ4 Category:Ersason219 Category:Animalandia Category:MattShadow Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Dagostino Category:Bladewood Category:Daughter of Poseidon118 Category:TitaniumBardock Category:LittleLoric Category:JAYZICE Category:Katrina Cahill Category:RalphTheRat Category:TrueWarrior Category:Luke 12346 Category:Storm wolf01 Category:Red Canary Category:Mo2damo Category:Firestormblaze Category:FanClub Category:Chocolateaddictjr